Lustful Murder(Discontinued For Now)
by Masochistic-Butterfly
Summary: A murder, and a love triangle has intoxicated Raven's once (occasionally) sane world. Her life is still nothing but unordinary as a certain snob runs after her heart, while a ghoul from Hipsterville extents his hand to shroud her in the darkness she's always wanted... Will she uncover the identity of Alexander's murderer? And what will she do when she realizes just who it is..
1. Introduction

_Well, I've actually said there is a lot I'm writing- but this kind of came to me... Vampire Kisses is one of my favourite series, ever. I'm not bashing Alexander- oh no, I love him. But I wonder what kind of a thing could go on between her and Trevor- or maybe Jagger... but all in due time. _

_This is an introduction to this- I will have more up soon, but there is a snow storm coming up soon so I'm not sure when exactly this will be put up. But enjoy!_

_I don't own any of this- it belongs to Ellen Shreiber- but my plot is entirely my own. _

* * *

Dead. Just like that... he was dead.

He laid there on the damp, cold ground in a mangled mess, arms twisted, and legs wide. His body, which had been wearing a Misfit t-shirt and black jeans, was a bloody mess, along with his clothes torn- like someone had attacked him by punching through his body. I felt frozen, staring at my apparently dead vampire boyfriend. This couldn't be happening... It just couldn't I started hyperventilating as the rain poured on us, and a thunder clap rang out above us in a manner that made me shake with how eerie and sinister this whole scene was...

Finally my knees gave out as I took it all in, and let my black and white striped stockings get muddy as I clutched his face and looked at him, maybe hoping he wasn't actually gone. Maybe just resting. Vampires couldn't really die, could they? Not my vampire- my vampire can't die. Not like this. I shook his head, and called his name out, pleading with him to open his eyes. "Alexander..." I said, letting the tears fall harder than the storm's rain, as lightning struck above our heads. His hair flopped around damply as I shook his head, and I felt the tears pour even harder as I received no response from what was now the dead shell of the love of my life.

"Alexander, please." I cried out, "Alexander you can't leave me." It was true... what in this boring life would I do without the light of my whole existence? He who brought love and light in this all but dark world... I loved him, and I couldn't just let him die. I screamed.  
I don't know what made me let out a blood curdling scream, but I let it out, hoping that someone would find us, that someone would find us in the cemetery on this dark, stormy night... I needed to get him somewhere- I needed someone to get us out of here and make sure that he was not dead...

And then I was gone in the darkness as a sharp pain exploded across the back of my head, and I fell to the ground to see a pair of feet covered in mud. I wanted to look up, but then my eyes rolled into the back of my head.


	2. Blood Red

A/N: _Hello my pretties... well, this actually came out a lot better than I had intended it to.. Like I said, I'm not an Alexander-basher, but I like to extend minds and wonder "What if?" I hope you will love it and don't forget to hit the review and follow button I love critisim, so feel free to leave some.  
_

_I don't own Vampire Kisses, Ellen Schreiber does. But the plot is all mine. ;) _

Another note- it's rated M for language, later gore, and also a few lemons...

* * *

I woke up, frantic, sitting straight up, but falling back down as my head exploded with pain once again. "Alexander." His name was the first thing that left my lips as I realized I was sprawled out on the couch in the sitting room, with a pillow under my head. I let tears roll down, wishing that what had just happened was all a dream and that none of it had ever happened... and for that at least Alexander not being dead... "Please..." I cried, finally pulling myself up off the couch we used to frequent in the early days watching our movies... I managed to get myself out of that room before I started breaking down, but as I left my feet took me to the dining room, as I heard voices coming from it-and my heart became wild hoping the voice belonged to Alexander.

But it was just Jameson... and a white haired boy, with red tipped bangs.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes never left Jagger's mismatched pairs as I walked straight up to him. "You did this to him, didn't you?!" I yelled, my emotions taking control of my whole body. I snapped at him, and slapped him across the face, not even letting him say a single word. Jagger had always had it out for Alexander... but I never thought it would go this far... I began to pound on his chest, but he grabbed my wrists in both hands.

"Raven- Raven, no, no, no." He said, I stopped struggling to look up into his mismatched eyes. I tried not to cry more as he shook his head, and his own eyes were teary. "Raven, I promise you. I swear to you that it wasn't me. I know you believe I hate Sterling... but, I wouldn't do this." He pulled me into a hug as he rocked me back and forth, trying to reassure me. Bells were going off in my head that he was lying- but I needed someone to tell me it was okay- to tell me he didn't do it... although I knew... I knew he had something to do with it. When wasn't Jagger Maxwell's nose in something bad?

And then I heard coughing- not the normal kind, either, like the kind when someone's choking on something. I pushed myself out of Jagger's arms and turned to find Alexander laying on the table- choking on his own blood.

He was alive.

Kind of alive?

BUT ALIVE.

I ran over to him, and grabbed either side of his face as he calmed down, his eyes shut- like he was unconscious. "Please, please, be okay." I cried, as he shook a little. He was shivering- and I saw why. He was shirtless, with the red holes in his body seeping with blood... My poor Alexander... I cried harder as I gingerly let a hand run across his mutilated chest. "Alexander..." I called his name, and before I knew it, his eyes opened wide, and he took in a long gasp of air, and sat up, which became a mistake as he let out a howl of pain that ran deep through my body that had me sobbing as he lay back down and looked at me. I was a mess... I couldn't lose him- there was no way I could lose him. I'm sure he could tell there was so much worry inside my head right now, because his face was twisted in pain and worry and most of all confusion.

"Raven," He said in a pained, quiet voice, his chest was heaving, and I could see the tears form in his eyes... which rather than their usual chocolatey brown, were a sharp red, as red as the blood that trickled out of his wounds. "Where am I?" he asked me, looking around.

I put my knees on a chair that sat by the long table, and stroked his face. "You're home, love." I told him, and I barely noticed as Jagger and Jameson left the room, and he paid no attention to them. "What happened to you? Who did this?" I cried, a few tears dropping on his pale face.

He shook his head, in a way like he didn't know. I couldn't blame him, it was dark while he was there, and whoever did this could've come up from behind him. We were supposed to be meeting there for a date... but now... it had turned into a massacre; a massacre of my poor boyfriend. "I'm sure you're going to be okay, though, Alexander. I promise you'll be okay." I stroked back a lock of his hair that had drifted to his face covering his beautiful eyes. He had to be okay; I had to tell him that- I had to tell me that. "You can't really die, can you? I mean, you're a vampire, all you need is some blood or something and your wounds will heal up all nicely, right? Alexander? Please tell me that I'm right." I tried my damnedest to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

He shook his head again. "I would need more blood than you think... and even then... I'm not sure I'd make it." He looked down at the holes in his mangled body and began to look even paler with each second that passed. "Raven..." He looked at me with sadness filled to the brim in his dark red eyes.

"Yes, Alexander?" I asked him, my heart speeding up, hoping there was some way... even though he pretty much just told me that there was no hope... no hope for my poor love surviving. No hope to see the next night together in each other's arms, no hope to have happiness ever, ever again.

"I love you." He said, and tears fell from his eyes, tears that were not clear- but stained red with blood. He was afraid, it wasn't hard to tell in his face, and it had be sobbing as I tried to return my love to him.

"You'll be okay, Alexander, I promise." I kissed his lips, and his cheek, and then his head and pressed my head to chest where he hadn't been touched. He would be okay, he would be just fine... but then the slow, unsteady breathing I'd been listening slowly stopped, until I could hear nothing else. I couldn't move in that moment, I was frozen. No breathing... no movement. No... no anything.

After a moment, which seemed like decades, I lifted my head and turned to look up at his face. His eyes were closed, and he still wore the pained expression that I had seen since I walked into the cemetery. "Alexander..." I let my head fall, and it pressed against his cheek. "You can't leave me." I began to cry, and whatever was in my heart- there was no way to stop it. I cried his name, I cried for him, and I received no response from my now dead boyfriend's corpse. "Alexander!" I cried harder, and the tears rolled down my flushed cheeks like a waterfall, and I couldn't stop as my chest heaved and I cried like an upset child. But how could I not? My love was dead- he was gone and there was not one damn thing that I could do about it except sit here and throw my arms around his body and be to myself.

But things don't work that way.

"Miss Raven?" I heard Jameson call, and I lifted my head, which I feared now was covered in his blood, and looked at him. I shook my head at him, and wailed; his face became dark and twisted, and he slowly moved over to my side and out of nowhere- he put a hand on my back. "I'm so sorry, Miss Raven." I could hear his voice crack as he, too, looked at Alexander's dead, pale face.

Life was about to crumble beneath my Doc Martens.

* * *

_**Six months later.**_

* * *

"Raven Madison!" The teacher called from the front of the room, and my head snapped up and I could only imagine the death glare that had managed to place itself on my face out of habit. OH, how I hated these damn teachers, what with their noisy mouths, stupid homework, and their icky taste of clothes and cheap lipstick.

"Yes?" I called out, not caring that most of the other student's eyes were plastered to my face. I would snarl at them later, and hope it'd scare them.

"I'd rather you not snooze in my class, if you're bored, then leave." She said, and crossed her arms as she leaned against the board with a distasteful expression on her untasteful face.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I cheered, finding my feet up off the ground and grabbing my torn up Hello Batty bag up off the floor. I walked by everyone else, where some were laughing at me, and others just staring. I got to the door and turned and looked at the ugly teacher. "See you, teach." I said, giving her a genuine salute as I walked out the door.

I could honestly care less about class here lately- I could give two shits less about anything, actually. And I knew I was turning into a total bitch- but who cared? I think I was entitled to be a bit ruder than usual. My life was nothing but a living hell, and until about a half a year ago, I'd been as nice as I could be despite the bull shit that I'd put up with the past I don't know... all my life? And to top it off- school was nearly over; in about two weeks I would kiss this place good bye and lounge around my room for the next three months. My life would fly by, hopefully, and then I could just go travel.

That was my plan now, by the way, traveling. Why not get the hell out of Dullsville and find something more interesting? Why not go to England, or Germany? Or hell maybe even Russia? Hopefully by the time I get there I can legally drink.

But what was the point of the stupid town anyway, other than to make me extremely miserable. The sun in this town was too bright, and always managed to make my eyes hurt. My parents were more corporeal than anything here lately, now that my dad got a promotion. The people here in Dullsville still whispered about me, and the things that I did- and still mentioned the mansion every once in a while; that would never change. Nothing would ever change here in _Dull_sville.

"Hey, Monster Girl!" Now, there was a perfect example of an unchanging situation. I turned from where I'd been walking down the hallway to my locker, and was met face to face with my sexy nemesis Trevor Mitchell. "You're looking as _monstrous_ as ever." He said, with a smug look on his face, as he flipped his pretty blonde hair out of his face. Oh, it was all I could not to just punch him in the face and hope it would be enough to make him leave me alone. But I'm sure as hell that he would still come after me. It never stopped.

"Hello my least favorite Neanderthal." I said, turning right back around so that I could reach my locker. It was nearly the end of the day, and I just wanted to grab my stuff early and then leave without any issue. I had a marathon of Walking Dead to watch today- which now zombies were becoming my thing. I enjoyed the idea of someone coming back from the dead to wreak habit on others. But now my Friday was going to be ruined by one air-headed, self-centered, asshole of a soccer snob.

"Aren't we feisty today?" He said, as I made my way to my locker which was covered in scratches which were meant to cross out the words "slut", "monster", and "whore" written all over it. I'd become quite fond of the slurs these people called me, and I ran a loving hand over the biggest scratch that said "the Ugly Raven". I sighed, as I looked over at him, and stuck my tongue out at him as I began to turn the locks combination. "Aw, c'mon Raven." He chuckled, which was a little bit different for him. I didn't spare him a look though as I opened up the locker in his face, and let it graze his head. Inside was a mess, a couple of old food bags, notebooks, books, pens and pencils... and then _his _paintings stuffed in the back so that I couldn't see anything but the tops of our heads. But I tried to pay no mind to that, that was how I rolled.

Don't think about it, it doesn't matter. Don't ever think about _him, _keep the pain away.

"So you've been a bit of a hermit here, lately. I never see you at the Crypt anymore. _Scarlett _keeps talking about you, saying she misses you." The way he said her name, it was almost like he was trying to make me jealous. I finally shoved everything into my bag and closed the locker door. I looked over at him for a long, hard time.

"I like to be to myself." I said, pulling my bag up on my shoulder and crossing my arms. He looked me over, my long black dress that was adorned with purple lace, that covered all of me except to my cleavage where an upside down cross hung. He licked his lips as he got to looking at my chest, and at that moment I really, REALLY had to watch myself because I was going to sock him in the fucking jaw.

"Scarlett said you didn't enjoy life anymore. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet over Monster Boy." He said, with a smug look on his face.

Okay. I was done now.

I dropped my bag on the floor, and pulled up my sleeves. "Look, you asshole," I said, getting ready to swing. "You're fucking dead." But before I could hit him, he grabbed my wrist, and dammit he was stronger than me. "Let me go!" I yelled at him, trying to pull out his his grip, but he grabbed my other wrist and then turned them over. Little pink scars lined my arms, some old, and some brand new. I heard something that sounded like a small cry that escaped his lips, and he looked up at me with a pained expression across his face.

"Why, Raven?" He asked in a small voice, and let go of my arms. I quickly pulled down my sleeves, and just stared at him.

"Why does it matter to you, Trevor?" I asked him, picking my bag up in a huff and crossing my arms once again. "You said you weren't surprised I hadn't killed myself- maybe I'd been working on it- and no, not because of _him, _maybe because of this place! My whole life is hell... or maybe it's because of _you_!" I yelled at him, feeling the fury rise up in my body. I wanted to puke out all of my anger on to him and not have to worry about how it would make him feel. He never worried about how I fucking felt, did he? "You always bully me, you make my life a living hell! You tease me, and call me names, you trip me, you have everyone laughing at me... I'm always the brunt of your sick and twisted fucking jokes. And I've had just about enough of it." I let my eyes tear into him, and hoped that maybe he would just how fucking pissed I actually was. His face was blank- but his eyes were soft... I thought I almost even saw a tear threatening to fall over. But I knew it was all fake; it was only meant to get me upset.

"Raven..." He spoke softly, and I shook my head, feeling pitiful for him. He was a rich snob with too much time on his hands, and was a waste of _my _time. I turned on my tattered combat heel and walked away from him. It would be like this from now on- any time he came near me I was damn near ready to smack him.

And then his arms were around me, strangling me. Well, not strangling.. but.. hugging me.

"You have no idea, Raven Madison." His lips were near my ear, and his head just stayed there for a moment. My body leaned in against him, despite my brain which was yelling to pull him off and hit him in the balls and run like hell. This felt too wrong- like it wasn't supposed to be happening. None of this was supposed to be happening.

I knew what was supposed to be going on.

Not this, that's for damn sure.

But Trevor's arms... they were comforting... and I knew that it was what I needed. But now what I wanted. I managed to turn to face him, and I looked up at his sad, handsome face. I almost wanted to reach out and touch him, but then the bell rang and the students poured out, running to their Fridays.

"You're so pathetic, Monster Girl." He abruptly said, tearing himself from me and giving me a trademark smirk that had my blood boiling. He was all but for show, I couldn't ever forget that. Nothing would ever change. He stood there, and kept grinning at me evily.

"And you're an ass, Trevor Mitchell." I said, raising a foot he didn't notice, and stomping my boot down on one of his loafer clad feet. He let out a howl, and I turned and walked away as he cussed up and down at me.

I threw up a middle finger as I never faltered.

Nothing would ever change.


	3. To the Beat

**A/N**: Well, here's the next chapter, I suppose. I'm going to say chapter updates every few days or so... By the way.. when Raven enters the club, it might be a good idea to listen to either 'Closer' or 'The Hand That Feeds' by Nine Inch Nails... just to set the mood, y'know?

* * *

"They say home is where the heart is. I feel that that statement is a crock of shit, because my heart is buried six feet under in Dullsville cemetery in the hands of a handsome dead vampire.

But home is home, I guess.

"I'm home!" I yelled the empty house that I'd called my dwelling since my parents became "responsible". I was glad I had managed to escape from the bright world and now back into the secluded home where I could lay away and waste down to nothing with a bowl of extra buttered and salted popcorn, and a marathon of zombie guts. My feet moved faster than my brain and did exactly that.

A few hours later I was staring intently at Lori flipping out over not being able to find Carl who was off antagonizing a zombie. "Where's Carl?" The stupid bitch asked, looking all around the old farm house.

"Not where he's supposed to be, obviously." I told the screen, throwing a piece of popcorn that landed right smack dab on her pasty forehead. It frustrated me out oblivious these people where when you're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

But nothing bothered me more than the sound of a knock on my door.

I hissed at the knocker, "Go away."

"It's me Raven." My best friend opened the door, letting the light from the hall flood in, and kill the dark in my stale room. I hissed at the intruder and ducked under my covers, hoping maybe she'd go away if I stayed still.

"Raven." She said, and I could hear a slight bit of annoyance in Becky's voice. "I'm getting pretty tired of this."

"Tired of what, Becky?" I asked, not daring to pull my head up out of the covers. I knew she'd turned the light on, because it illuminated my once dark blankets.

"Of you being a friggin' hermit." She said, and I could hear her feet shuffle, and my closet door open. Now I pulled my head up out of the darkness to find her rummaging through my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, peering at her for a moment, but then turning my attention back to the TV that sat on a desk between the closet and my window.

"We're going out!" She announced, still looking for something in my closet. "We haven't been to the Crypt for a while; well I have, but not you. Scarlett and Onyx keep asking for you." I sighed, and a pang of sadness hit my heart. I missed those two, I missed them a lot. But I thought it might've been best if I left the Underworld behind me, and I kept moving on. Not that I really moved on... but it at least kept _him _out of my mind. And I knew the Crypt would bring back the pain.

"Becky... I can't." I finally said, getting up out of my warm bed, and walking over to her to lean on the wall. She had pulled out a few of my dresses that hung on her arm, and now she was looking at shoes.

She didn't even look at me while she spoke, "I know it hurts, Rae. But you just have to get over it sometime... it's been half a year... I know it hurts, I know. But we gotta get you back out there. There are dozens of cute guys at the Crypt now, a lot have come in from a few towns over and guess what? They're Goths!" She had a chirpy tone, along with a smiling face. I knew she meant well, but it was going to take a lot to make me want to go back to there...

"I don't know..." I said, and bit my black lipstick stained lip. Could I go? Could I face what I had left and never wanted to return to? Hell, I could. It's not like I was going to Benison Hill... I sighed, and finally shook my head, and raised my hands at her. "Fine, fine! But if it gets to the point where I can't take it, we're leaving okay? Just a visit to see the girls, okay?" She finally turned to look at me, and the look on her face would've had you thinking I'd given her a million dollars plus some.

"Thank you! Gosh, I miss you." She said, giving me a huge hug with all of my clothes still in her hands.

"So why exactly are you going through my clothes?" I asked her, pulling out one of my dresses in her arms. It was short, tight, and sweet; black, with a frilly white lace trim, and a torn belt around the waist that was a dull and faded purple. It was one of those dresses that I'd bought in Hipsterville a few trips ago, and never got the chance to wear it.

"I was going to help you pick something out, because you need to look good. Everyone's been asking why you're not there, and you need to show up looking like hot stuff." She giggled, finally finishing looking through my stuff.

I sighed, and looked through what she had. I knew I wasn't good enough to have all the guys looking, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

I managed to pick out the first thing I pulled off of her arm, the white lace trimmed dress, and matched it with a pair of torn white leggings and my trademark scuffed Doc Martens. I wore fingerless black gloves on my hands that had little purple bats sown in, and my upside down cross pendant hung on my cleavage which was revealed by the low neckline. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and stuck a bat clip in the front of my hair, and applied enough black makeup to my eyes and lips.

"There!" Becky appraised my look as I did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn in the full length mirror that hung on the back of my door. I had to admit that I looked pretty fucking great, as I fixed the top of my dress, trying to make sure all my assets were in proper order.

"Well, I suppose we'll go then." I said, touching up my lipstick and slipping a few dollars in my bra for safe keeping. As we walked out, so had Billy and he flat out gawked at me as he looked me up and down, as if he'd never seen his own sister before.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as if I wasn't allowed out of the house.

"To hang out." I said, raising an eyebrow. What was the deal?

"Oh… I'm surprised." He backed away, and walked right back into his room. I looked over at Becky, and she had the same disgruntled look that I was already wearing.

"What's with him?" She asked as we descended the staircase.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged my shoulders and found my dad sitting down in the living room watching some baseball on the flat screen. "Hey Daddy, we're going out."

I swear to God, he jumped three feet up off the recliner, and turned all the way around to look at me. "What did you say?" He asked his eyes wide.

Okay, now a vein had popped. What was wrong with me going out to places? I mean, was it really that surprising that I was gonna go out and hang out with some friends? "I'm going to hang out with Becky." I told him, and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh... okay." He said, and turned back around, scratching his head.

When we got into the car, I looked at Becky, and almost yelled, "What is with my family? When I tell them I'm going somewhere it's like I'm telling them I've committed murder or something!" She was startled by my outburst as she started up her old truck, and started her way to the club.

"I don't really know. It might just be surprising to them is all... you really haven't done much of anything since months and months ago when..." She trailed off, and a pang rang through my chest, but I swallowed hard, not letting it hurt me. I would be okay- no matter what, I would. I would go to the Crypt, hang out with my friends and get some much needed girl time, and feel better in no time...

As we pulled into the parking lot, I took one last look in the mirror to fix my makeup and gave it a dazzling smile. "Ready?" She said, turning the car off and opening her door, giving me a smiling look.

"Ready." I said, hopping out of my own door.

The club was crowded, and that was normal for a Friday, but it was overly crowded and I could see why. Goths of girls and boys alike made their way in, and I nearly squealed with the idea of finding more people like me. But then I saw a red head bobbing through the crowds, and coming straight for me. She was clad in a simple black mini-skirt and a dark red shirt that had vampire teeth that read: "Bite Me", and black and white striped converses that came up to her thighs. "Raven!" She called out, waving her arms.

"Scarlett!" I squealed, as she embraced me. My face began to flush, and the familiar emotion of happiness washed over me. I'd missed my friend, and it was hard not to remember them. I immediately felt so bad for ignoring them. "I'm so sorry I've been out of touch, I..." She pulled away and shook her head, with a faint smile on her lips.

"It's okay, Rae. I understand, c'mon let's go." She took my hand, and looked back and said hello to Becky, who came over on my other side was we entered Jagger's club.

The place was as amazing as ever, with frightening red and yellow strobes that hit the patrons, and the walls covered in spider webs with a few skeletons strung across the wall, as if they died watching the teenagers dancing. The crowd was a mix of preps and of Goths, and all together was a sweaty, hot mess of euphoria and desire. A Nine Inch Nails song blared through the DJ's massive speakers which had teens alike grinding on anything with a heartbeat, with smiles on their dirty faces.

"Raven!" I heard someone call me, as we had moved over to the bar. I looked to see Onyx, who was being tailed by Sebastian, who was looking as dreamy as ever with his dreadlocks. "Onyx!" I squealed, letting go of Scarlett's hand and grabbing my dark haired friend in a tight hug. I looked passed her to Sebastian, and gave him a smile. As soon as I hugged her, I'd been pulled away, and was in the arms of Sebastian, who I hugged tighter than anyone.

I knew that he had gone through as much pain as I had half a year ago, and I was mad at myself for not keeping contact with him. If anyone knew how to deal with this horrible thing, it was him. "It's good to see you." I told him, as he let me go.

"It's good to see you, too, Raven. Where have you been, under a rock?" He teased me, poking my forehead.

"Something like that." I smiled, and then Becky piped up, as she spotted her boyfriend, Matt, in the crowd and said we should all dance.

I'd forgotten the feel of dancing, of feeling my heart race as fast as the pulse of the music as it ran through my veins and struck every nerve inside of my body. I wanted to feel the beat of it against my body and let it thrash to the sound and never have a single thought ever again. I wanted to lose myself to the music, and never be found and always stay lost. I wanted to feel those hands around my waist, with lips pressed against my neck, I wanted to feel _him_- No.

I shook my head, and left my friends there in the hot mess of a crowd. I couldn't think about that, and I knew that I was going to be thinking of him the moment I started dancing in this God forsaken club. That was exactly what I didn't want. I managed my way to the bar, and figured a drink might not be a bad idea. I placed a few dollars on the bar and called over the familiar looking bartender, Romeo, who was as handsome as ever. br /  
"What can I do you for?" He said, and gave me a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while." He said as I gave him my drink order, which was something sweet and savory, but without the adult kick- or the vampire kick.

"I've been here and there, just haven't gotten around to being here." I told him, as he made my drink.

"I see... Hey, Jagger's been looking for you." He yelled over the loud music and teenagers.

"What?" I asked, and he repeated himself like I hadn't heard him, but I had. Why in the hell would he be looking for me? I hadn't seen him since the funeral...

"Why?" I yelled back as he sat a blue colored drink down on the bar and leaned against it. I sipped the sweet drink that tasted like fruit punch with a twist of cotton candy.

"Hell if I know, he knows you're here, he told me to let you know." He said, and that was all I got out of him before he went to his next customer. I furrowed my brow as I drank more of the savory drink. I wasn't sure about Jagger, not after _he _died. He had been nothing but friendly and caring... but he was a Maxwell, and not to be trusted.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, it's just that my patience is a little thin right now... but anyway, why does Jagger want our disgruntled heroine? Let's find out...


End file.
